bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada
The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada is the two-hundred twenty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Suì-Fēng begins her battle with Ggio Vega while the other two Espada and their Fracción begin their fights. Summary Baraggan Louisenbairn, angered by the loss of four of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself, but is persuaded by Ggio Vega (one of his two remaining Fracción) to leave the remaining Shinigami to them. Suì-Fēng overhears this and she, along with her lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, rush over to Ggio and Nirgge Parduoc, and she taunts Ggio about his earlier statement. Elsewhere, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto rush to confront Tier Harribel and her three Fracción, Franceska Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci, and Cyan Sung-Sun, while Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku confront Lilynette Gingerbuck and Coyote Starrk. Kyōraku complains to Ukitake about the tense atmosphere near Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Ukitake suggests that they give him a shoulder rub later, however, Kyōraku responds that he was saying that being near Yamamoto gave him stiff shoulders. Meanwhile, Suì-Fēng taunts Ōmaeda about his nervousness, and tells him that he should go find a corner and die. Ōmaeda tell her that he has no intention of doing so, and she responds by telling him to "not die on her." Tōshirō and Rangiku prepare to begin their battle and he tells her to stay focused. Meanwhile, Baraggan orders his Fracción to kill Suì-Fēng and her lieutenant and tells them that if they fail, they won't have anywhere to return to. Kyōraku asks Starrk if he could send Lilynette away, much to her dismay, because he couldn't fight at his full power near a child. Starrk agrees, but says that he won't fight at his full power, and says that they don't have to either, that they could just pretend to fight while everyone else handles their battles. Ukitake begins to protest, but Kyōraku interrupts him by saying that it would be fine any other time, but he couldn't do that this time, and they began their fight. Apacci begins to complain about Tōshirō and Rangiku appearing in the center of them, Mila Rose scoffs at them, and Sung-Sun says that they are "most unpleasant", however, Harribel tells her Fracción that despite their appearances, both of them are captain level and shouldn't be underestimated, and that they should attack with full strength from the start. Rangiku then tells her captain that she'll take care of Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun and that he should go off to face the Espada. Once he receives confirmation that she's sure, he goes off to face Harribel. Apacci tries to stop him, but ceased on orders from Harribel, who began to draw her sword from its sheath. Once everyone is in position, Captain Commander Yamamoto, orders everyone to put forth all of their strength and attack. Suì-Fēng clashes swords with Ggio and Ōmaeda with Nirgge. Rangiku clashes with Mila-Rose. Tōshirō clashes swords with Harribel, which angers Apacci, but Mila-Rose tells her to save it for later because they have to deal with "this dumb bitch" first. Rangiku then taunts them and they begin to argue with themselves. Once they finish arguing, the focus their attention back on Rangiku and she criticizes them for not surrounding her telling them that they lost their 3 on 1 advantage. She then releases her Zanpakutō and traps her three opponents in her Neko Rinbu technique. However, they break free using a combined Cero and mock her for thinking that could kill them. Elsewhere, Ōmaeda and Nirgge clash blades and Nirgge overpowers Ōmaeda with his brute strength. Suì-Fēng and Ggio clash blades and Ggio asks her if she's okay with her lieutenant "getting his butt kicked like that" and she responds that she doesn't care because it's his fault for being weak. Ggio then charges at her and tells her that she's cold and asks if she cares about her subordinates. Suì-Fēng replies that she believes that a superior should stay at odds with her subordinates. Ggio then tries to kick her in the face, but Suì-Fēng dodges the kick and wraps her leg around his own, and kicks him into a building. She then pins him to the building with Bakudō #30 Shitotsu Sansen. After he was successfully immobilized she releases her Zanpakutō, Suzumebachi. Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions Ichigo Kurosaki introduces Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura. Byakuya attacks Ichigo when he suggests holding the hilt during Shikai release looks silly. Characters in order of appearance # Ggio Vega # Nirgge Parduoc # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Suì-Fēng # Emilou Apacci # Franceska Mila Rose # Cyan Sung-Sun # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Coyote Starrk # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Tier Harribel Fights *Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega *Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Nirgge Parduoc *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Tier Harribel *Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Lilynette Gingerbuck *Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Coyote Starrk Powers and Techniques used Kidō used *Bakudō #30 Techniques used * Hollow techniques * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Navigation Category:Episodes